さようなら
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Kalau mengantarmu ke atas altar, tentu aku mau. Tapi kalau mengantarmu untuk pergi menjauh dariku, tentu aku tidak mau./RnR?/Special for MoriZuki day/AU!


Sore ini Kapten basket dari Kaijou tidak dapat hadir untuk mengikuti kegiatan latihan seperti biasanya. Hal ini membuat beberapa anak basket di sekolah Kaijou menghela nafas lega. Punggung satu-satunya murid yang berprofesi sebagai model disana hari ini harus bersyukur karena tidak ada tendangan maut yang menyerang punggungnya. Sebenarnya bukan bagian itu letak spesialnya, tapi karena tidak adanya Kasamatsu Yukio, latihan sore itu disudahi dengan cepat. Alhasil, disinilah Moriyama Yoshitaka berada. Di sebuah koridor rumah sakit yang lumayan ramai oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut mengulum sebuah senyum kecil. Mengetahui fakta bahwa ia bisa menemani orang _itu_ lumayan lama untuk sore ini. Setidaknya sekitar dua jam ia bisa menemani kesepian yang melanda orang _itu_. Kalau ada si nomor 4 sore ini semasa latihan, latihan pasti akan selesai ketika sore sudah semakin larut dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menemani orang _itu_ hanya sekitaran satu jam saja.

Desahan panjang dan terselip dengusan didalamnya keluar begitu saja dari mulut anak basket SMU Kaijou tersebut. Mendapati dua lift dikerumuni banyak orang tentu bukan keinginannya. Banyak sekali orang yang menunggu antrian untuk menggunakan lift menuju lantai yang mereka tuju. Tentu Moriyama memerlukan lift. Secara kamar orang yang akan dijenguknya itu berada di lantai 7. Jangan tanya ia ingin menaiki tangga atau tidak. Tentu ia malas. Setelah melaksanakan kewajibannya dalam latihan basket walau hanya sebentar, tentu tenaganya juga banyak yang terkuras.

Ada dua lift yang penuh. Dan disebelah kedua lift itu terdapat lift khusus pasien. Suara ricuh akibat orang-orang yang menunggu antrian semakin menjadi ketika pintu lift khusus pasien tiba-tiba terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah kasur dorong yang dibawa dua orang pria dengan terdapat sosok tubuh yang ditutupi sepenuhnya oleh kain berwarna putih. Pandangan Moriyama menyipit. Ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa yang dibawa kedua orang pria berbalut baju putih itu adalah seorang mayat. Seperti biasa, jika ia melihat orang yang meninggal, ia akan merasa ketakutan. Tidak, bukannya ia takut dengan arwah-arwah orang yang telah meninggal itu. Tapi karena ia selalu memiliki pikiran negatif tentang orang _itu_ jika telah melihat hal semacam begitu.

Ting.

Ah, lift terbuka. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, pemuda itu dengan lihainya menyelip orang-orang dan akhirnya bisa masuk—walau alhasil ia terjepit oleh orang-orang yang lain di sudut ruangan lift yang sempit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**さような****ら**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**MORIYAMA YOSHITAKA | IZUKI SHUN**

**WARN: OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc …**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan hari ini?"

Suara parau miliknya kembali terdengar oleh kedua telingaku. Dengan posisi duduk diatas ranjang serba putih tersebut dan selimut menutupi bagian tubuhnya dari kaki hingga pinggang, ia menyambutku yang baru masuk dengan senyuman dan sebuah pertanyaan.

Mungkin bagi kalian itu adalah pertanyaan sederhana.

"Seperti biasa." Jawabku. Aku membuka jaket khas tim basket Kaijou dan meletakkannya diatas sofa berwarna coklat yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan. Kedua kaki milikku melangkah pelan menuju sebuah kursi bundar tanpa sandaran yang selalu terletak disebelah satu-satunya kasur di di ruangan ini.

Helaan nafas halus terdengar pelan, "Seperti biasa bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Semuanya terlalu biasa seperti biasanya."

Kini orang yang berada didepanku tertunduk lesu setelah mendengar jawaban dariku. Hal itu mengundangku untuk bertanya 'Ada apa?'

"Kenapa, Izuki?" Aku bertanya dengan lembut padanya. Pada orang yang paling kusayangi saat ini. Izuki, atau lebih tepatnya Izuki Shun. Mantan point guard tim SMU Seirin yang sudah kukenal satu tahun yang lalu. Atau lebih tepatnya adalah murid SMU Seirin yang sudah tiga bulan yang lalu tidak bersekolah, mengabsen.

"Tadi Moriyama-kun bilang semuanya biasa-biasa saja, kan?" Ujarnya. Kepalanya menoleh kearahku. Seakan kedua mata onyxnya itu menatapku dengan telak.

Alis kiriku terangkat karena mendengarnya bertanya seperti itu. Memangnya ada yang salah atas jawabanku? Aku berbicara dengan jujur. Hari ini semuanya memang biasa-biasa saja, walau ketidakhadiran Kasamatsu merupakan hal yang bagiku spektakuler, tapi tidak ada gunanya jika aku ceritakan pada pemuda bertubuh lemah didepanku sat ini. Cuaca juga tidak bisa dibilang baik ataupun buruk. Tidak gelap dan tidak juga cerah.

"Kau tahu, Moriyama-kun."

Aku menatapnya semakin dalam. Saat aku melihat kedua iris onyx-nya, aku dapat melihat sebuah kesedihan tersirat didalamnya.

Tentu ini membuatku khawatir.

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam sampai akhirnya ia melanjutkan—

"Bagiku, apapun yang terjadi, walaupun hanya hal biasa, tapi itu sesungguhnya saat berharga bagiku."

Kedua mataku sedikit membulat.

Kedua matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang menurut kalian biasa, maka itulah yang ingin kulihat. Aku ingin melihat—"

Sudah cukup. Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu, izuki. Aku telah salah bicara.

"Aku ingin melihat semua yang kalian bilang 'biasa' itu."

Aku telah salah bicara.

"Aku ingin melihat awan—walaupun awan itu berwarna hitam sekalipun, aku ingin melihat burung-burung terbang walaupun burung pipit sekalipun. Kau tahu, Moriyama-kun … "

Suaranya merendah. Aku menelan ludahku untuk sesaat saat melihat kedua matanya mengeluarkan dua bulir air mata.

"Bahkan aku sudah mulai melupakan bagaimana cerahnya langit biru di siang hari. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana cerahnya cahaya Matahari. Aku juga sudah mulai melupakan bagaimana kenangan pertandinganku dengan tim basket Seirin saat mengikuti ajang Inter High dan Winter Cup tahun lalu. Bahkan aku sudah mulai melupakan bagaimana garis wajahku sendiri…"

"Izuki … "

Sudah cukup.

Tangan kananku terangkat tepat saat melihat air matanya mengalir melewati garis dagunya. Kedua pipinya memerah. Kini aku telah merasa bersalah. Aku tahu, aku telah mengatakan hal yang salah padanya.

Mungkin pemandangan yang hanya sekedar burung-burung gereja berterbangan diatas kepala itu adalah merupakan yang biasa saja untuk kebanyakan orang.

Namun tidak bagi mereka. Tidak bagai Izuki yang … buta. Buta karena kanker mata yang dialaminya saat ini.

Pastilah pemandangan sesederhana itu sangat berharga untuknya.

Isakan kecil kembali terdengar.

"Dan yang paling kuinginkan, aku tidak mau melupakan seperti apa wajahmu, Moriyama-kun."

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dikedua sisi tubuhku. Ku pandangi semakin dalam kedua iris itu, "Hentikan omonganmu, Izuki. Lagi pula kau tidak akan buta selamanya, aku yaki—"

"Tidak, Moriyama-kun." Potongnya cepat. Kepalanya menunduk pelan.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan mataku ini."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Apa maksudmu, Izuki?! Kau harus mengganti matamu! Kalau tidak kankermu bisa menyebar!"

"Tidak, Moriyama-kun!" Ia kembali membantah. Tentu bantahannya itu membuatku terkejut bukan main. Apa maksudnya dengan penolakan terhadap operasi mata yang telah dokter sarankan untuknya?

"Apa maksudmu, Izuki?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya Izuki agak segan menjawab pertanyaanku yang satu ini.

Untuk selang beberapa menit izuki tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Izuki … " Aku kembali menyebut namanya. Walau bagaimanapun aku harus tahu alasannya.

Jika ia tidak operasi mata, maka dia akan …

"Kalau … "

Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalau aku kehilangan mataku ini … rasanya aku akan kehilangan semua kenangan masa laluku bersama keluargaku, bersamamu, dan anak Seirin yang lainnya."

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara sampai ia akhirnya melanjutkan.

"Mata ini telah menjadi saksi yang sangat jelas untuk semua kenangan indahku selama di masa lalu. Kedua mata ini adalah saksi saat kau turut merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-tujuhbelas. Mata ini yang dulu melihat kemenangan tim Seirin pada ajang Winter Cup. Mata ini menjadi saksi saat kau menjadikanku kekasihku."

Ia berbicara cukup panjang lebar. Setelah mendengar itu semua, aku tidak tahu apa aku harus menangis atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus mengeluarkan titik air mata yang sudah menumpuk di peluluk mataku ini. Semua yang diucapkannya itu pastiah hal yang sangat bodoh. Orang mana yang ingin terus-terusan mengalami kebutaan? Sebagai jawabannya, kini tersaji dengan jelas didepanku. Kekasihku, Izuki Shun, lebih memilih kebutaan karena alasan yang menurutku konyol itu.

"Bodoh." Ujarku pelan. Kuusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Dan tampaknya Izuki tidak protes sama sekali. Ia menikmati pergerakan tanganku ini. Terbukti dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam—merasakan sentuhan lembutku yang telah memanjakan kepalanya itu.

Kedua mata Izuki kembali terbuka, walau pemuda itu takkan juga menemukan setitik cahaya sekalipun.

"Dan sekarang aku bingung, Moriyama-kun."

Baru saja ia berkeluh kesah. Dan aku menghentikan pergerakan tangan kananku pada kepalanya dan bergerak turun menuju dagu kecilnya. Kuangkat dagu itu agar wajahnya sejajar menghadap wajahku.

"Ceritakan saja."

Terjadi helaan nafas halus untuk sesaat, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa penglihatanku. Rasanya tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan tanpa adanya penglihatan. Bahkan aku hanya berada di atas kasur rumah sakit."

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturannya barusan. Sebuah ide muncul dikepalaku dan seringai terpantri dibibirku.

"Oh? Kalau begitu kau harus tahu ini … "

Detik berikutnya, kini kedua belah bibirku telah menyentuh bibir ranumnya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Izuki yang menegang akibat aksiku yang dadakan ini.

"Mmh!"

Ia memberontak. Membuatku segera melepaskan ciumanku padanya.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menolak." Ujarku dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Aku menahan tawaku untuk keluar, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jariku, aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena dagunya yang kuangkat.

"A-Apa maksudmu dengan 'Kau harus tahu ini?' dan apa hubungannya dengan perkataanku yang tadi?"

Melihat wajahnya yang memerah dengan ekspresi terkejut, membuatku ingin kembali menciumnya. Kecupan singkat kembali kudaratkan pada kedua belah bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukan 'Apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa harus melihat'. Dan, tanpa kau harus beranjak dari kasur sekalipun."

"A-Apa?"

Aku tertawa pelan, wajahnya semakin memerah, "Benar, bukan?"

"U-Uhh … "

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa lepas melihat wajahnya yang kelewatan memerah itu.

"Ano, Moriyama-kun … "

"Ya?"

Sebuah senyum lebar kembali terpantri di wajahnya. Senyum itu, senyum yang ingin selamanya kulihat.

"Terima kasih selama ini telah mau menjadi 'mata' ku … "

.

"Siang ini langit sangat cerah. Hanya sedikit awan yang menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk menyinari orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya. Matahari yang menyinari seakan tersenyum kepadamu saat ini."

"Nah, bagaimana? Kau senang, bukan? Kau selalu senang mendengar ceritaku apabila cuaca sedang bersahabat."

"Kalau dengan anak-anak Seirin, mereka kini sedang tidak berada disekolahmu. Ia kini sedang mengantarkanmu. Rasanya aku ingin ikut, tapi aku tidak mau."

Aku mengulum senyum kecil dan mengintip sebentar pada pemandangan dibalik pohon besar dimana aku menyembunyikan diri.

"Jika aku mengantarmu ke atas altar, tentu aku sangat menginginkannya."

Senyum kembali terukir dibibirku.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau mengantarmu untuk pergi selama-lamanya, Izuki."

Dan kini aku tahu alasan kenapa langit begitu menunjukan cerahnya hari ini, mereka tersenyum padamu—menggantikan peranku yang selama ini selalu menceritakan kepadamu bagaimana keadaan langit setiap harinya sebagai kedua 'mata' mu.

"Selamat jalan, Izuki."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

Ha. Haha.

Ending nista. Sepertinya juga susah untik dicermati *mewek* Tapi tak apalah *salto cantik* /kena cium Izuki(?)/

Yooosh, ini fict spesial kedua milikku untuk Bang Juki dan Bang Yoshi. Yeey! /heh/

dan ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah ff angst yang sanggup buat daku kembali berlinang air mata. Fanfic dgn pair SasuFemNaru dimana si pantat ayam sebagai dokter dan Naru sebagai pasien nakal(?) heee~

**Review kudasai?**


End file.
